hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Knock, Knock, Knock
is a song of Series 11 in 2009. The song was well displayed in the Latin countries in their languages (Portuguese and Spanish), and was re-recorded of Hi-5 Philippines from Series 2 in 2016. Lyrics Who's that knocking at my door? Let's go out and let's explore Come and have some fun with me You know there's always so much more to see! Knock, knock, knock (Knock, knock, knock) Who can it be? Is that you? Yes it's me! Knock, knock, knock (Knock, knock, knock) Who can it be? Is that you? Yes it's me! Who's that tapping out a beat today? Makes me want to jump and sway Come and see the world with me Together we will be so ha-happy! Knock, knock, knock (Knock, knock, knock) Who can it be? Is that you? Yes it's me! Knock, knock, knock (Knock, knock, knock) Who can it be? Is that you? Yes it's me! I'm knock, knock, knocking at your door (Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock) I'm knock, knock, knocking on the floor (Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock) Come on out and play with me today! Knock, knock, knock (Knock, knock, knock) Who can it be? Is that you? Yes it's me! Knock, knock, knock (Knock, knock, knock) Who can it be? Is that you? Yes it's me! Knock, knock, knock (Who is there?) Spanish Lyrics Alguien a mi puerta tocó ¿Será para ir a jugar? Hay tantas cosas bellas aquí Y que vamos a ver y descubrir. Toc, toc, toc (Toc, toc, toc) ¿Quién toca aquí? ¿Eres tú? Sí, yo fui Toc, toc, toc (Toc, toc, toc) ¿Quién toca aquí? ¿Eres tú? Sí, yo fui. Con las manos aplaudiré Y saltando bailaré Ven aquí a ser feliz Dando vueltas el cielo veo aquí. Toc, toc, toc (Toc, toc, toc) ¿Quién toca aquí? ¿Eres tú? Sí, yo fui Toc, toc, toc (Toc, toc, toc) ¿Quién toca aquí? ¿Eres tú? Sí, yo fui. A tu puerta tocando estoy (Toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc) Y el suelo vas a tocar (Toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc) Ven aquí y sal ya a jugar. Toc, toc, toc (Toc, toc, toc) ¿Quién toca aquí? ¿Eres tú? Sí, yo fui Toc, toc, toc (Toc, toc, toc) ¿Quién toca aquí? ¿Eres tú? Sí, yo fui. Toc, toc, toc (¿Quien soy?) Portuguese Lyrics Quem bateu pra me chamar? Vou sair e explorar! Vamos brincar eu e você, E lá fora há tanto pra se ver. Toc, toc, toc... Alguém bateu?! Foi você?... Sim, fui eu! Toc, toc, toc...(toc, toc, toc) Alguém bateu?! Foi você? Sim, fui eu! Esse ritmo vai contagiar Dá vontade de pular! Tão felizes vamos ser, Nosso mundo vamos conhecer. Toc, toc, toc... Alguém bateu?! Foi você?... Sim, fui eu! Toc, toc, toc...(toc, toc, toc) Alguém bateu?! Foi você? Sim, fui eu! Na sua porta eu vou bater... Som gostoso de fazer... Vem comigo hoje pra brincar. Toc, toc, toc...(toc, toc, toc) Alguém bateu?! Foi você?... Sim, fui eu! Toc, toc, toc... Alguém bateu?! Foi você? Sim, fui eu! Toc, toc, toc... "Quem é?..." Trivia * Stevie Nicholson use the same costume used in the 2 intros, except for season 13 who repeated the intro of season 12. The only difference is the gray vest. Gallery Opening_Knock,_Knock,_Knock.png Fely_Knock,_Knock,_Knock.png Casey_Knock,_Knock,_Knock.png Lauren_Knock,_Knock,_Knock.png Stevie_Knock,_Knock,_Knock.png Tim_Knock,_Knock,_Knock.png Hi-5_Knock,_Knock,_Knock_15.png Hi-5_Knock,_Knock,_Knock_14.png Hi-5_Knock,_Knock,_Knock_13.png Hi-5_Knock,_Knock,_Knock_12.png Hi-5_Knock,_Knock,_Knock_11.png Hi-5_Knock,_Knock,_Knock_10.png Hi-5_Knock,_Knock,_Knock_9.png Hi-5_Knock,_Knock,_Knock_8.png Hi-5_Knock,_Knock,_Knock_7.png Hi-5_Knock,_Knock,_Knock_6.png Hi-5_Knock,_Knock,_Knock_5.png Hi-5_Knock,_Knock,_Knock_4.png Hi-5_Knock,_Knock,_Knock_3.png Hi-5_Knock,_Knock,_Knock_2.png Hi-5_Knock,_Knock,_Knock.png Credits_Knock,_Knock,_Knock.png Category:Series 11 Category:2009 Category:Spin me round Category:Casey Burgess Category:Tim Maddren Category:Lauren Brant Category:Stevie Nicholson Category:Fely Irvine Category:Songs of the week Category:Music Key of G